


Lucky Card

by Reyns456



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: But I like it so I keep it, Lex Luthor appears at the beginning, M/M, the tittle lost sense at some point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyns456/pseuds/Reyns456
Summary: After a meeting with Luthor concerning Superman's reing on earth and how to stop it, Batman finds a visitor that makes him consider a few things.The second chapter is the version in spanish.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A friend gave me this idea when we were talking about batman's gun in bvs.  
> I finished this like two months ago, but for reasons I didn't revised it anyway I was bored last night so did the last revision and I'm posting because even if I'm not 100% happy with this I don't want to change it.  
> This is my first work on english and I thanks sikaotu for helping me with the translation because I'm a mess with this language.

“He is a menace!” The screams of the former owner of LexCorp could be heard around the building he and Batman were in. It was their weekly meeting, which as always ended with arguments on how to end the Superman issue. “We have to get rid of him once and for all!”

“I don’t know how many times we have had this argument, Luthor,” Said the bat grasping the bridge of his nose, tired “My answer is still no. Our objective is to stop him, not murder him.”

“Says the person that tried to kill him with a kryptonite spear a couple of years ago.” Shouted exasperated the other man, thinking how hypocritical the bat could be. Batman stopped himself from shouting back, sighed and tried to calm down; he wasn’t going to let Luthor bring out the worst of him again.

“Don’t even mention it. Because as far as we know this is *your* fault” The other man looked at him confused, but Bruce knew he was faking it, in the last couple of months he had learned to read him pretty well. “Your desire to kill Superman took you to deal with forces you could not control and look at us now, fighting against demons that have Superman as their leader.”

“There is a problem with that, Batman,” said the younger man with a haughty smile, “I didn’t turn you super friend in a Darkseid follower, HE joined himself, don’t you remember how he destroyed your watchtower and in the process almost took out your so called Justice League? How he destroyed the entire planet?”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that, something happened after the fight with Doomsday, something that affected Superman. *That* was the beginning. We are the ones to blame for this situation and WE are going to find a solution,” he glared at Luthor, “Without killing.”

“And how do you plan to do that?” Asked Luthor rolling his eyes and pointing at the papers in the desk. “The ones that work for him don’t have any problem murdering people on our side, and if you haven’t noticed we have very few provisions and weapons. We are dying here while you and your League are trying to recover your dear Superman”

“I know” Batman sighed, these meetings were increasingly exhausting, and he didn’t know if it was because of Luthor or because of how the situation grew worse every day. “We… we just have to resist a few more weeks until Flash is done with the preparations for the journey, and if everything goes well, we won’t have to worry about any of this, ever again.” The other man looked at him with an incredulous look and shaked his head.

“You actually believe that kid’s plan is going to work? You want to put the fate of all of us in his hands?”

“Flash is more capable than you think, Luthor.” Batman answered with a challenging look, he trusted Barry, the kid was sure of his own abilities and he never let them down. If he was optimistic of the idea and its outcome, Bruce knew he had no doubts on this plan.

“Huh, well, we’ll see.” Muttered the former businessman. Batman’s frown deepened. “Meanwhile, what do we do? Do we let them murder us or do we wait and starve to death?” He asked wanting to end the meeting, he was tired of looking at the bat’s face.

“You take care of the supplies,” He answered giving Luthor a list, he took the other one, “I take care of the weapons and ammunition.”

“Fine, but don’t think I’m going to drop the subject.” Said Luthor, looking at the list, muttering angry about the fact he was in charge of something so trivial as getting food, how is it that Batman ended up in charge of picking the thing that everybody knew he hated the most?

“I don’t expect you to do it,” Batman said while leaving.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Batman had heard what the other man said, but decided against paying mind to it, it was something that Luthor always commented on, and Bruce had already had an argument with Diana about it, one that he preferred not to remember. He HAS to take care of the guns, that was a decision he had made long ago.

It’s been a year since what most people called the end of the world. It was completely unexpected: one day Clark was fighting alongside the League to try stop Luthor’s newly formed Legion of Doom, while also making arrangements for his and Louis’s wedding; and the next day, he shows up in the watchtower and destroys it, letting it fall on Metropolis and destroying a good part of the city. That day ended with the disappearance of Superman and Louis… they never heard anything from her again.

Almost instantly the world rose against Superman, it was like years ago, before his fight with Clark, when the world was afraid of him, but now even more people were against him and the heroes that fought alongside him, calling them traitors for associating with the monster that destroyed the planet. The arrival of the Parademons just made things worse, they weren’t ready for an invasion of that scale, even less with Superman leading it.

Weeks after the arrival of the creatures the world was devastated and divided. Three big groups were formed: Those who followed Superman, either out of fear or power; those who opposed him; and the ones that didn’t care about it, the one who just wanted to take advantage of the situation or survive in this new and hostile world.

Among those who opposed Superman and the Parademons two factions were formed: those who wanted to destroy Superman alongside the monster, and those who still believed in him. Luthor had become the undisputed leader of the first faction, while the Justice League was alongside those who still believed they could bring him back, with Wonder Woman and Batman as the official “leaders”.

The situation had reached the point where in the last few months the two factions had united to fight what they now knew was Apokolips. They still had fights and arguments, like the one Batman had with Luthor, but at the time of the battle they all pointed their weapons to the same side, especially when Superman decided to join the fight.

With the knowledge that several humans had decided to surrender and serve Apokolips, Bruce knew that they had to be careful in battle. The League wanted the least amount of human casualties on all sides. So they needed special weapons, weapons not to kill but incapacitate. Batman had been able to find someone with access to such weapons, how this man had been able to gain access to them was a mystery that he had no time to solve. The only downside was that this particular individual just wanted to make deals with him, no one else. The last time somebody else tried to get in contact with him ended up in disaster with several deaths.

Before going to see his seller Bruce decided to go to his temporal residence to cool off and get some rest, it wasn’t fun to deal with Luthor in the past much less in the middle of a war. It was almost impossible to reason with the younger man, especially if Superman was the theme of discussion.

The place where Bruce was staying was one of the little houses that had survived the attacks. When he got in he stopped when he heard a slight noise coming from one of the rooms, as if someone was walking and moving stuff around. He pressed his body against the wall and pulling out a Batarang, he slowly made his way toward the source of the noise.

The living room was the place where he kept some of his belongings, including some batarangs and parts that could be useful in the future, along with what little he had been able to save from the mansion, including the picture of his parents and the ones with Dick and Jason, and some hidden plans. 

In the shadows, in front of where he kept his stuff, was the outline of a smaller man, with a suit that outlined his slender body, he was carefully watching something in his hand. Bruce stepped forward ready to throw the Batarang when he heard THAT voice.

“Oh Batsy, you are finally home!” Exclaimed the guy playing with the batarang in his hands, “I have been waiting for hours, you shouldn’t keep your old friends waiting, dont’t you know that?” He commented turning around to look at Bruce, waving with the Batarang. Batman entered the room lowering his arm, knowing that the person before him would not attack, at least not yet. 

“I’m surprised to see you here, Joker.” Said the dark knight crossing his arms, the clown just smiled. “How did you find this place?”

“Oh, it wasn’t hard Bats, I just looked for the farthest and darkest house of them all.” He said still smiling, taking a few steps closer to the Dark Knight. Batman just stared at him not believing it, to what Joker rolled his eyes letting out a sigh. “Harley told me, happy now?

“You went to see her? I thought you said you did not want to see her face again after she decided to join the group.” Batman still maintained his position, never averting his eyes from the clown who kept getting closer.

“Well, you know how it is,” He shrugged, “When I need something Harley cannot stop herself from helping me, a little fight is not going to change that.” He remarked stopping in front of the bat, smile still present.

“And how did she know you needed her help? Didn’t you have to find her first for that?” Batman asked knowing very well the answer, the criminal lowered his smile looking angry at the bat, not liking what he insinuated.

“Anyway, we better leave the little harlequin aside. Besides, that's not what I came to see you for, Batman.” He changed the subject trying to recompose himself, “I know that you need me.” He said placing the Batarang in front of his face.

“What makes you think that I need you?” Asked the knight, taking the batarang from the other man's hands.

“Oh Batsy, you always buy guns from me, I know what I give to you and how long they can last. Especially with the big amount of attacks that are happening lately, you are in a *big* need of them.”

“Hmm.” Was the only answer Batman gave to the Joker who kept smiling, knowing he was right. “Did you bring them with you?"

“Tsk, tsk, Bats, don’t rush things up, ok?” He said mockingly. “Why don’t we talk a little? It's been a while since you spent some time with me. You are always leaving me with the words in my mouth when the guns and bullets come to you. You make me feel jilted.”

“Joker I have no time for this…”

“But you do!” Interrupted the other man with a sudden movement of his arm. “This is why I came here, to save you the trip! So you can spend those precious seconds with me. What do you say, Bats?” Joker asked with a big smile and a glint in his eyes, one that Batman had not seen in a long time. Bruce grasped the bridge of his nose, the day seemed to get longer and longer. He knew that the only way to make things go faster was to do what he wanted.

“What do you want to talk about?” He questioned, making the smile in the criminal's face grow, one that was quickly replaced by a thoughtful expression, and with that he started to walk around the room.

“Oh, I don’t know, Batsy! It’s been a while since the last time we talked, I can’t even remember the last thing I said to you.” He stopped in front of Batman dropping his shoulders grim-faced, but before Bruce could say anything his smile was back and snapping his fingers he exclaimed: “Oh, oh, I know! What do you think of the weather we are having lately?

“Joker…”

“No, really, look at this place! It's too damn hot, it almost feels like a desert, but how could it be one if this is Metropolis? Isn’t it? Or is this Gotham? No, no, no, it can’t be my beautiful city! Gotham is cold, humid and it has a beautiful dark atmosphere.” He said dreamingly, quickly changing to an expression of disgust. “Nah, this horrible combination of sand and sun has to be Metropolis. That place was always boring and hot as a desert, what do you think, Bats?” Batman just gave him a cold stare. “Don’t want to talk about that? Well doesn’t matter, I’m flexible! mmm”

While Joker kept thinking the topic of conversation Bruce was beginning to get more and more frustrated. He didn’t have time for the clown, he had to reunite with Diana to see how Barry’s training was going, and he also had to do the inventory of the guns, guns Joker was refusing to give him. When the clown prince had repeated the same topic three times in less than ten minutes Batman had had enough.

“Enough Joker!” He grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him up so they were face to face. The tattooed man was surprised for a moment, but that emotion was quick to change to annoyance, and grabbing Batman's arm he tried to let go.

“What? Am I not as entertaining as Lexy!?” He exclaimed managing to get the Bat to drop him. “How fast you are to forget your other half, Batman.” Joker commented accommodating his clothes and taking a few steps back.

“What are you talking about?” Batman asked confused with the hostility in the Joker’s eyes.

“Lex Luthor! Your new best friend! The guy you spent your spare time with!” He screamed exasperated as if he thought Batman was an idiot. Bruce just blinked confused and to that the criminal opened his mouth to continue his yelling, but managed to control himself. “You know what?” Joker said trying to calm down, while accommodating his hair, “I accepted that you had to spend some time with your ridiculous Justice League and play around with superjerk, but I can’t believe that you prefer to spend all your time with that spoiled child instead of my perfect presence!”

“Joker,” Batman said as if he was talking to a child, “My meetings with Luthor are a necessity, they are important” Those word did little to calm down the clown.

“And coming to see me once in a while is not?!” He screamed angrier, Batman squinted and stared at the clown.

“We discuss the future of our world and how to save it.” Joker let out a huff and made a face. “Besides, YOU told me you didn’t care about any of this, that nothing that has been happening in the last few months mattered, that this world was a funny one and you enjoy it, didn’t you?” Joker started muttering under his breath looking angrily at the bat. Batman maintained a defiant look until Joker closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“It’s not fun.” He mumbled avoiding his gaze.

“What?” Batman looked at him not believing what he heard. “But I thought this was what you wanted. A world without rules, where you can do whatever you want, sell what you want and have control of the lives of the people that cross your path. I'm sure you have more territory now than when I was gone. There is even people that follow your example, every day there are more groups who steal from others and destroy, be it for survival or because there is no one tha-”

“IT’S NOT FUN!” Yelled the Joker grabbing him by the lapels of his coat, getting him to his level, “WHERE IS THE FUN…? Where is the fun in a world where you are not chasing me?” He whispered hoarsely. They were both silent for a moment, thinking about what had been said.

“Joker…” Bruce began, confused by the full meaning of the clown's words, but before he could, the other let him go and turned giving him his back.

“Forget it, you were right. We have no time to talk, let’s just get back to business.” Joker commented heading out of the room. “I give you the guns, you go back to your dear friends and we don’t see each other for the next couple of months.” Before he could move away, Batman grabbed him hard by the arm, a confused Joker turned his face around to see him.

“Is it that important to you…” Started whispering Batman, nearly imperceptible that Joker almost could not hear it, “Is it that important to you that I chase you?”

“I thought the game was already clear for years, Batsy,” Said the Joker releasing his arm so he can face the bat, “I terrorize Gotham, you save it, I run away, you chase me and stop me, I spend some time in Arkham and when it gets boring I escape and then we are back to the game! It’s easy.”

“Life is just a game to you?” He asked, eyes narrowing. Joker just shrugged with a small smile.

“What else can it be? It’s the only way it makes sense” He responded his smile turning unhinged.

“Then why don’t you find a new playmate?” That knocked the smile off the face of the criminal. “I'm sure there are many willing to pursue a maniac clown all over the desert…” Batman began, but was interrupted by the angry clown showing his bright teeths in a horrible grimace.

“NO NO NO! DON’T YOU UNDERSTAND?! YOU! YOU ARE THE ONE THAT HAS TO STOP ME! YOU ARE THE ONE THAT HAS TO CHASE ME! YOU AND ONLY YOU, STUPID CLUELESS BAT!” Screamed the Joker grabbing Batman's head with his hands to put it in front of his face, “Why can’t you get that into your thick head?" He whispered with his face close to Batman, "Why don’t you understand...?"

Batman stared, watching the light shine and sincerity in the clown eyes. After a short silence Joker let out a sigh and separated from Batman, stepping back.

“But I suppose otherwise you wouldn’t be my Batsy” He said with a sad smile. “Now, let’s take a look at the new stuff I brought with me. I think you are going to love this new gun, it has those ridiculous anti-death bullets you love so much.” He kept talking as he walked out of the room, to where he had hidden the guns.

While the clown was out of the room Batman couldn't stop thinking about the tattooed man's words, and the hidden meaning behind them, or maybe not so hidden. He just hadn't bothered to actually listen or consider it a reality, he had no reason for it, but, what about now? The ‘game’ as Joker liked to call it had changed, there were others rules now, a different world, maybe… maybe he can give it a chance, until they can fix the problem, until Barry can go back and fix everything.

By the moment he made his decision, Joker came back with several boxes of bullets in his arms and a rifle slung around his torso.

“I hope you don’t mind I came with just a few things, my boys will pass later with the cargo of bullets and some gu-” Joker stopped when he was about to collide with Batman who had walked up to him, almost blocking his way, “Bats?” After a brief moment of doubt Bruce closed the distance with Joker taking his face between his fingers, running his thumbs on the tattoos around the Joker’s eyes, who was completely frozen, not knowing how to respond.

“You say that only I can chase you?” Joker looked at him confused. “What if I don't want to?” The clown opened his mouth to protest, but stopped when one of Batman's hands slid down his face to his chin, lifting it slightly as he caressed him, his face closer and closer. “I don’t want to chase you, Joker, I just want catch you.” Those words carried a chill down the clown's back, said words were followed by Bruce's lips on his.

It started with a little touch of lips, even so Joker still felt that he was melting, it was the moment he had dreamed with for years. But only that could not be enough, he wanted more, he wanted to taste Batman, so he opened his mouth, hoping that Bruce would respond as he wanted. Almost instantly Batman’s tongue entered his mouth, to what Joker let out a whimper as he closed his eyes and dropped what he was carrying in his arms, placing them around Batman’s neck, wanting him to be closer. He wanted this moment to last forever, regardless of what was happening in the world.

When Bruce broke the kiss for air, both were breathing heavily and Joker looked at him with half closed eyes, he felt like his head was in the clouds, he could not believe that his dream had come true. 

“Batsy,” The criminal muttered separating himself a little, “I never imagined that you would give the first step.” He said with a pleasant smile.

“I had nothing to lose.” Was the only answer the bat gave, still caressing his face with his thumb, the clown considered his words for a moment before answering.

“I guess you are right. At least not in this world.” Joker commented wistfully with a small smile, Batman returned as he kept caressing the other man’s face. Joker took a moment to enjoy the feeling, knowing that soon they would be separated and he would not see Batman for several months. He was beginning to consider the offer that Harley gave him to join the group, if only to spend more time with Batman. If it remained like this, it was worth it.

“Before I forget” Joker said stepping a little away, avoiding the disaster of bullets in the floor. "I hope you like my gift, Bats, It's especially for you." He took the rifle slung on his body and handed it to the other man.

Batman took it watching it carefully, it didn’t look too different from other guns Joker had given him before. Until he saw a small detail on the side, a personalized card from Joker, stuck with a lot of tape. With a small smile Bruce hung up the rifle on his shoulder, looking curiously at the clown.

"So you can remember me when you are away," he said with a big smile, "So you always have me with you.”

"I’m going to take good care of your card, Joker" The other man chuckled, placing his hand on the rifle, stroking said card.”

"You better do, Batsy," he said relying on Batman, “I want it back in the future. It’s my lucky card after all.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Durante la knightmare. Después de una reunion con Luthor sobre el reinado que Superman tiene sobre la tierra y como detenerlo, Batman encuentra a un visitante en que lo hace considerar algunas cosas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un amigo me dio la idea cuando estábamos discutiendo la el arma de batman en bvs.  
> Termine la historia hace dos meses, pero por razones no lo revise hasta anoche y lo subo ahora porque ya no quiero modificarlo más. No he escrito nada en un año así que creo que mi escritura aun esta floja y rara.  
> El formato es el que siempre uso en español, por ahí lo modifique al de las comas más tarde.

– ¡Es una amenaza! – Se podían escuchar los gritos del ex-dueño de LexCorp, que se encontraba en un galpón en medio de su reunión semanal con Batman. Como siempre habían terminado discutiendo como terminar el asunto de Superman. – ¡Debemos deshacernos de él de una vez por todas!

– No sé cuántas veces hemos tenido esta discusión Luthor. – Dijo el murciélago agarrando el tabique de su nariz, cansado - Pero mi respuesta sigue siendo no. Nuestro objetivo es detenerlo, no matarlo.

– Lo dice la persona que hace un par de años no hubiera dudado en clavarle una lanza de Kryptonita. – Dice exasperado Luthor, pensando en lo hipócrita que el otro hombre podía llegar a ser. Batman se contiene de gritarle dejando salir un suspiro en un intento de calmarse, no iba a dejar que saque lo peor de él otra vez.

– Ni se te ocurra mencionarlo. Hasta donde sabemos esto es *tu* culpa. – El joven lo mira confundido, pero por más sincero que intente parecer Bruce sabe que finge. En los últimos meses ha aprendido a leerlo muy bien. – Tus deseos de matar a Superman te llevaron a tratar con fuerzas que no podías controlar y míranos ahora, peleando contra demonios con Superman como su líder.

– Hay un problema con eso Batman, – Dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad, – YO no volví a tu super amigo un ayudante de Darkseid, ÉL lo hizo por su cuenta ¿Acaso no recuerdas cómo destruyo tu pequeña “atalaya” y en proceso casi elimina su llamada Liga de la Justicia? ¿Cómo destruyo casi todo el planeta?

– Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso, algo paso luego de la batalla con Doomsday que afecto a Superman. Nosotros somos los culpables de esta situación y NOSOTROS buscaremos una solución, – Dijo mirando fijamente al joven, – Sin matar.

– ¿Y cómo planeas hacerlo? – Dijo Luthor girando los ojos, señalando los papales frente a ellos. – Los que trabajan para él no tiene problemas matándonos y por si no lo notaste tenemos pocas provisiones y municiones. Estamos muriendo mientras tú y tu liga tratan de recuperar a su precioso Superman.

– Lo sé, – Batman dejo salir otro suspiro, estas reuniones eran cada vez más agotadoras. No sabía si lo eran por las constantes peleas con Luthor o lo peligrosa que se volvía la situación cada día, – Solo… solo tenemos que resistir unas semanas más, a que Flash termine de prepararse, y si todo sale bien ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por esto. – El otro hombre lo miro un incrédulo un momento, moviendo la cabeza de forma negativa. 

– ¿En verdad crees que la idea de ese niño funcionara? ¿Aun quieres poner el destino de todos en sus manos?

– Flash es más capaz de lo que crees Luthor. – Batman respondio con una mirada retadora. Confiaba en el plan de Barry, estaba seguro de sus habilidades, él nunca los había decepcionado. El chico era optimista sobre la idea y las posibilidades de concretarlas, Bruce sabe que no hay nada que lo haga dudar del plan.

– Hum, ya veremos. – Murmuro el ex empresario, Batman solo frunció más el ceño – Mientras tanto ¿Qué? ¿Dejamos que nos maten o esperamos a morir de hambre? – Pregunto para darle fin a la reunión, ya estaba cansado de verle la cara al murciélago.

– Tu encárgate de las provisiones, – Respondió dándole una lista a Luthor, el tomo la otra, – Yo de las municiones.

– De acuerdo, pero no creas que dejare el tema. – Dijo Luthor ojeando la lista y murmurando por lo bajo lo molesto que le parecía ser rebajado a la búsqueda de alimentos ¿Cómo fue que Batman quedo a cargo de recoger lo que todos sabia odiaba?

– No espero que lo hagas. – Dijo Batman retirándose.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Batman había escuchado las palabras que el otro hombre dijo antes de irse, pero le restó importancia, es algo que Luthor siempre recalcaba, y Bruce ya había tenido una discusión con Diana sobre ese asunto, una que él preferiría no recordar en ese momento. Él debía encargarse de ellas, era una decisión que había tomado hace tiempo.

Ha pasado más de un año desde lo que muchos llamaron el fin del mundo. Fue… algo completamente inesperado, un día Clark estaba luchando junto a la Liga para detener un plan de la recientemente creada Legión del mal de Luthor, y haciendo los preparativos para la boda con Louis, y al otro se presentó en la atalaya y procedió a destruirla, lanzando sus restos en Metrópolis, destruyendo así una buena parte de la ciudad. El día culmino con la desaparición de Superman y Louis, la cual nadie ha vuelto a ver.

Casi al instante el mundo se levantó contra Superman otra vez. Las cosas volvieron a como eran antes de la pelea con Clark hace un par de años, pero esta vez más gente estaba contra Superman y los héroes que habían peleado a su lado, atacándolos por asociarse con un monstruo de otro planeta. La llegada de los Parademons solo complico las cosas, no estaban preparados para una invasión a esa escala, menos con Superman liderándola.

Semanas después de la llegada de las criaturas el mundo estaba devastado y dividido: en aquellos que se habían unido a Superman, sea por miedo o poder; quienes se le opusieron; y los que no les importaba el problema Superman, buscando tomar provecho de la situación o sobrevivir en este nuevo y hostil mundo.

Entre aquellos que se oponían a los Parademons y Superman se formaron dos facciones: aquellos que querían destruir a Superman, junto con los monstruos, y los que aun creían en Superman. Luthor se había convertido en el líder indiscutido de la primer facción, mientras la Liga estaba con quienes aún creían que podían recuperarlo, con Wonder Woman y Batman como los portavoces oficiales.

La situación había llegado al punto a que en los últimos meses las dos facciones se habían unido para luchar contra lo que ahora sabían era Apokolips. Aun había luchas internas y discusiones, como la que Batman había tenido con Luthor, pero en el momento de la batalla todos apuntaban hacia el mismo lado, especialmente en los momentos en los que Superman decidía unirse.

Con el conocimiento de que varios humanos habían decidido rendirse y servir a Apokolips, Bruce sabía que tenían que tener cuidado en la batalla, la Liga quería la menor cantidad de bajas en todos los frentes. Necesitaban armas especiales que no mataran, sino que incapacitaran. Batman había sido capaz de encontrar a alguien con acceso a ese tipo de armas, como ese hombre las consiguió era aún un misterio que él no tenía el tiempo de resolver. Lo único malo era que este peculiar individuo solo quería hacer tratos con él. La última vez que alguien más intento contactarlo resulto un desastre con varios muertos.

Antes de ir a ver a su vendedor Bruce decidió pasar a refrescarse y descansar un poco, no era divertido tratar con Luthor en un buen día, mucho menos en medio de una guerra, no había forma de razonar con el joven y su completo odio por Superman. 

Bruce entro en su residencia temporal, una pequeña casa que había sobrevivido a los ataques, como varias en la zona. Se detuvo cuando escucho unos ligeros ruidos viniendo de una de las habitaciones, como si alguien estuviera paseando y moviendo cosas. Se pegó contra la pared y sacando un batarang camino lentamente hacia la fuente del ruido.

La sala era donde guardaba algunas de las pocas pertenecías que tenía consigo, algunos batarangs y partes que podrían servirle, junto con lo poco que había podido salvar de la mansión, incluidas la foto de sus padres y las de Dick y Jasón, además de algunos planes escondidos. 

En las sombras frente a donde los guardaba se veía el contorno de un hombre de menor estatura, con un traje que delineaba su delgado cuerpo. Se encontraba mirando con detenimiento algo en su mano. Bruce dio un paso al frente listo para lanzar el batarang cuando escucho una voz.

– Oh Batsy, finalmente regresaste a casa. – Dijo la persona jugando con el batarang en sus manos – Llevo varias horas esperándote, no deberías hacer esperar a los viejos amigos, ¿Qué no lo sabias? – Comento girándose para quedar mirando a Bruce, saludando con el batarang. Batman entro a la habitación bajando su brazo, sabiendo muy bien que la persona frente a él no lo atacaría, al menos aún no.

– Me sorprende verte aquí Joker, – Dijo cruzando los brazos, el payaso solo sonrió como respuesta. – ¿Cómo lograste encontrar este lugar?

– Oh, no fue muy difícil Bats, solo busque la casita más alejada y oscura de todas. – Dijo aun sonriendo, dando unos pasos más cerca del caballero de la noche, Batman seguía mirándolo fijamente sin creerle a lo que Joker giro los ojos, dejando salir un suspiro. – Harley me lo dijo, ¿Contento?

– ¿Fuiste a verla? Creí que habías dicho que no querías volver a verle la cara cuando ella decidió unirse al grupo. – Batman aún mantenía su posición, nunca dejando de ver al payaso que estaba cada vez más cerca.

– Bueno ya sabes cómo es, – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, – Cuando necesito algo Harley no puede evitar ayudarme, una pequeña pelea no cambiara eso. – Dijo deteniéndose frente al caballero de la noche, sonrisa aun presente.

– ¿Y de qué forma ella supo que la necesitabas? ¿No tuviste que encontrarla primero? – Pregunto Batman sabiendo la respuesta, el criminal solo bajo su sonrisa mirando mal al otro hombre, no agradándole lo que insinuaba.

– Bueno, dejemos a la pequeña arlequín de lado. De cualquier forma, eso no es por lo que vine a verte Batman. – Cambio el tema tratando de recomponer la compostura – Sé que me necesitas – Dijo colocando el batarang frente a su cara.

– ¿Que te hace pensar que te necesito? – Pregunto el caballero, sacándole el batarang de las manos.

– Oh Batso, siempre compras armas de mí, se lo que te doy y se cuánto pueden llegar a durarte. Especialmente con la gran cantidad de ataques que están ocurriendo últimamente, estas en demandante necesidad de ellas.

– Humm. – Fue la única respuesta Batman, pero Joker siguió sonriendo sabiendo que estaba en lo correcto. – ¿Viniste con ellas?

– Tks, tks, Bats no nos apresuremos, ¿De acuerdo? – Dijo Joker moviendo el dedo burlonamente frente al murciélago. – Primero hablemos un poco, hace tiempo que no me dedicas un tiempo, siempre dejándome con las palabras en la boca cuando las armas y las balas te llegan, me haces sentir despechado.

– Joker, no hay tiempo…

– ¡Pero si lo hay! – Corto al otro hombre con un brusco movimiento de su brazo. – Por eso vine, para ahorrarte el viaje y así puedes dedicar unos preciosos segundos a mi persona, ¿No crees Bats? – Dijo con una gran sonrisa y un pequeño brillo en sus ojos, uno que Batman no había visto en mucho tiempo. Bruce se agarró el tabique de la nariz, ese día parecía hacerse más y más largo, pero sabía que la única forma de acortar esto era escuchándolo.

– ¿De qué quieres hablar? – Pregunto haciendo que la sonrisa en la cara del criminal creciera. Para luego ser remplazada por expresión pensativa acompañada por unas vueltas por la habitación.

– Oh, no lo sé Batsy, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que hablamos, no puedo ni recordar que fue lo último que te dije. – Se detuvo frente a Batman dejando caer sus hombros con rostro sombrío, pero antes de que Bruce pudiera decir algo la sonrisa regreso rápidamente y chasqueando los dedos dijo: – Oh, oh, ¡Ya se! ¿Qué opinas del clima que estamos teniendo últimamente?

– Joker…

– En serio, mira este lugar, hace demasiado calor, casi parece un desierto, pero como podría serlo ¿Esto es Metrópolis, no? ¿Oh es Gotham? No, no, no puede ser mi hermosa ciudad, ahí hay frio, humedad y una hermosa oscuridad, – Dijo añoradamente, cambiando casi al momento a una expresión de disgusto, – No está horrible combinación de arena y sol. Debe ser Metrópolis, esa ciudad siempre fue aburrida y caliente, como el desierto ¿Qué opinas Bats? – Batman solo le dio una mirada fría. – No quieres hablar de eso, bueno, soy flexible, mmm.

Mientras Joker seguía pensando el tema de conversación Bruce se empezaba a frustrar más y más. No tenía tiempo para las ocurrencias de ese payaso, aún tenía que reunirse con Diana para hablar de cómo iba el entrenamiento de Barry, y hacer un inventario de las armas, armas que Joker se estaba negando a darle por un maldito capricho. Así que cuando el príncipe payaso había mencionado el mismo tema unas tres veces en menos de diez minutos Batman tuvo suficiente.

– ¡Ya basta Joker! – Dijo tomándolo de la camisa y levantándolo para poner sus rostros frente a frente, el hombre tatuado se quedó sorprendido un momento, pero rápidamente cambio a molestia, agarrando el brazo de Batman para que lo soltara.

– ¿Qué ya no te parezco tan entretenido como Lexy? – Dijo logrando soltarse de agarre del murciélago. – Que rápido te olvidas de tu otra mitad Batman. – Comento acomodándose la ropa y dando unos pasos atrás.

– ¿De que estas hablando? – Pregunto confundido con la hostilidad que se veía en los ojos de Joker.

– ¡Lex Luthor! ¡Tú nuevo mejor amigo con el que pasas tus ratos libres! – Grito exasperado como si creyera que Batman era un tonto, Bruce solo parpadeo aun confundido y el criminal abrió la boca para continuar gritando, pero logro controlarse antes de comenzar. – ¿Sabes qué? – Dijo tratando de calmarse y acomodándose el pelo, – Acepte que te juntaras con tu ridícula liga de justicia y que pasaras tiempo con superbobo. Pero, no puedo creer que prefieras pasar tu tiempo con ese niño mimado y no con mi perfecta presencia.

– Joker, – Batman dijo con un tono que usaría para hablarle a un niño, – Mis reuniones con Luthor son importantes… - Esas palabras hicieron poco para calmar la ira del payaso.

– ¡¿Y verme de vez en cuanto no lo es?! – Grito aún más enojado, ante esto Batman entrecerró los ojos mirando fijamente al payaso que fuminaba frente a él.

– Discutimos el futuro de este mundo y como salvarlo, – Joker dejo salir un bufido poniendo una mueca, – Además, TÚ me dijiste que no te importaba, que nada de lo que paso en los últimos meses te importaba, que este mundo de caos era más divertido y lo disfrutarías. ¿No fue así? – Joker comenzó a murmurar por lo bajo viendo con odio al murciélago, Batman lo mantenía una mirada retadoramente, hasta que Joker cerro los ojos y respiro hondo.

– No es divertido. – Murmuró evitando la mirada.

– ¿Que? – Batman lo miro son creer lo que escuchaba. – Pensé que era lo que querías. Un mundo sin reglas, donde podías hacer lo que quisieras, vender lo que quisieras, tener control de las vidas de quienes se te cruzaran. Estoy seguro que tienes más territorio ahora que cuando yo había desaparecido. Incluso hay muchos que siguen tu ejemplo, cada día son más los grupos nómades que toman y destruyen lo de otros, sea para sobrevivir o porque no hay nadie que se los prohíb…

– ¡NO ES DIVERTIDO! – Grito Joker agarrándolo de las solapas de la gabardina, bajándolo a su altura – ¿QUÉ TIENE DE DIVERTIDO…? ¿Qué tiene de divertido un mundo donde tú no estás persiguiéndome? – Murmuro con la voz ligeramente quebrada. Se quedaron los dos en silencio por un momento, pensando en lo dicho.

– Joker… – Comenzó a hablar Bruce confundido por el completo significado de las palabras del otro hombre, pero antes de que pudiera separar este se separó dándole la espalda al murciélago.

– ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón. No hay tiempo para charlar, regresemos a los negocios. – Joker empezó dirigirse a la salida de la habitación. – Te entrego tus armas, regresas a tus queridos amigos y no nos vemos por los próximos meses. – Batman lo agarro con fuerza del brazo para que no se vaya más lejos, dejando a un confundido Joker girando el rostro para verlo.

– Tan importante es para ti… – Comenzó Batman por lo bajo, casi imperceptible que Joker casi no pudo oírlo, – ¿Tan importante es para ti que te persiga?

– Creía que el juego ya estaba claro desde hace años Batsy, – Dijo Joker soltando su brazo para poder girarse completamente, – Yo aterrorizo Gotham, tú lo salvas, yo huyo, me sigues, me capturas, paso una temporada en Arkham y cuando me aburro me libero y regresamos al juego, simple.

– ¿La vida es solo un juego para ti? – Dijo Batman entrecerrando los ojos, Joker solo se encogió de hombros con una pequeña sonrisa.

– ¿Qué más puede ser? Es la única forma en que tiene sentido – Respondió ampliando su sonrisa de forma desquiciada.

– ¿Entonces porque no buscas otro compañero de juegos? – Eso hizo caer la sonrisa en la cara del criminal. – Estoy seguro que hay varios dispuestos a perseguir a un payaso maniático por todo el desierto… – Comenzó a decir, pero fue interrumpido por el furioso payaso que mostraba sus brillantes dientes en una horrible mueca.

– ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡¿QUÉ NO ENTIENDES?! ¡TÚ! ¡TÚ ERES QUIEN DEBE DETENERME! ¡TÚ ERES QUIEN ME PERSIGUE! ¡TÚ Y SOLO TÚ ESTÚPIDO MURCIÉLAGO DESPISTADO! – Grito Joker agarrando la cabeza de Batman entre sus manos para ponerlo frente a su rostro, – ¿Por qué no puedes hacer entrar eso en tu dura cabeza? – Murmuro con su rostro cerca del de Batman, – ¿Por qué no lo …?

Batman se quedó mirándolo, viendo el ligero brillo y la sinceridad en sus ojos. Luego de un corto silencio Joker dejo salir un suspiro y se despegó de Batman, dando un paso atrás. 

– Pero supongo que de no ser así no serías mi Batsy. – Dijo con una sonrisa triste. – Ahora, ¿Qué te parece ver estas nuevas armas que traje? Creo que la tuya te encantara, tiene esas ridículas balas anti muerte que tanto amas. – Seguía hablando mientras dejaba la habitación yendo a donde había las había dejado.

Mientras el payaso iba a buscar sus cosas Batman no podía dejar de pensar en sus palabras, en el significado oculto detrás de ellas, o quizás no tan oculto. Solo que él no se había tomado la molestia de escucharlas o considerarla una realidad, no tenía razones para ello, pero ¿Que ocurre con el ahora? El “juego” como lo llamaba Joker había cambiado, eran otras reglas, otro mundo, tal vez… tal vez podía darle una oportunidad, hasta que logren arreglar este problema, hasta que Barry regrese y arregle todo.

Cuando Bruce tomo su decisión Joker regreso con varias cajas de balas en sus brazos y un fusil de asalto colgado alrededor de su torso.

– Espero que no te moleste que haya traído pocas cosas, mis muchachos pasaran más tarde con el cargamento de balas y algunas arm… – Joker se detuvo cuando estaba a punto de chocar con Batman que había caminado hasta él, casi bloqueándole el paso, – ¿Bats? – Luego de un pequeño momento de duda Bruce cerro la distancia, tomando el rostro de Joker entre sus dedos, pasando sus pulgares en los tatuajes alrededor de sus ojos. El payaso se quedó completamente congelado, sin saber cómo responder.

– ¿Dices que solo yo puedo detenerte? – Joker lo miro confundido. – ¿Qué tal si yo no quiero hacerlo? – El Criminal abrió la boca para protestar, pero se detuvo cuando una de las manos de Batman se deslizo por su cara hasta llegar al mentón, levantándolo un poco mientras lo acariciaba, su rostro más y más cerca. – Yo no busco detenerte Joker, solo atraparte. – Esas palabras llevaron un escalofrío por la espalda del payaso, palabras que fueron seguidas por los labios de Bruce sobre los suyos.

Fue un pequeño toque de labios, al comienzo, pero aun así Joker sentía que se derretía, era un momento que llevaba soñando por años. Pero con eso no podía satisfacerse, quería más, quería saborear a Batman, abrió la boca con la esperanza de que Batman respondiera como él quería. Casi instantáneamente la lengua de Batman entro en su boca, Joker dejo salir sonido de felicidad mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba caer lo que traía en los brazos, los coloco alrededor del cuello de Batman, queriendo tenerlo más cerca, queriendo que ese momento dure para siempre, sin importar lo demás en el mundo. 

Cuando Bruce se separó para tomar aire, ambos respiraban pesadamente y Joker lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, se sentía en las nubes, aún no podía creer que su sueño se había vuelto realidad.

– Batsy, – Murmuro separándose un poco, – Jamás imagine que darías el primer paso. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

– No tengo mucho que perder. – Fue la única respuesta del murciélago que aun acariciaba su rostro con el pulgar, el payaso considero un momento sus palabras antes de contestar.

– Tienes razón. Al menos no en este mundo. – Comento Joker con un tono melancólico y una pequeña sonrisa, que Batman se la devolvió mientras seguía acariciando su rostro. Joker se quedó un momento disfrutando de la sensación, sabiendo que dentro de poco tendrían que separarse y no volvería a ver a Batman por varios meses. Estaba comenzando a considerar la oferta que Harley le dio cuando la vio hace unas horas de unírseles, aunque sea para pasar más tiempo con Batman, si seguía siendo así valdría la pena.

– Antes de que se me olvide – Dijo Joker separándose un poco evitando pisar el desastre de balas en el sueño. – Espero que te guste mi regalo Bats, es especialmente para ti. – Dijo tomando el fusil de asalto colgado en su espalda y dándoselo al otro hombre.

Batman lo tomo observándolo detenidamente, no parecía muy distinto a otras armas que Joker le había entregado con anterioridad. Hasta que vio un pequeño detalle en el costado… una carta personalizada de Joker, pegada con mucha cinta adhesiva. Con una pequeña sonrisa Bruce colgó el rifle de su hombro, mirándolo al criminal con curiosidad.

– Para que me recuerdes cuando estés lejos, – Respondió con una gran sonrisa, – Así siempre me tendrás contigo.

– Cuidare muy bien de tu carta Joker. – El otro hombre soltó una carcajada, colocando su mano sobre el fusil de asalto, acariciando la mencionada carta.

– Mas te vale Batsy. – Dijo apoyándose en Batman - La espero de regreso, es mi carta de la buena suerte después de todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les hay gustado :)  
> Probablemente suba algo mas algun dia, soy muy lenta con esto de escribir.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it :)  
> I probably post something else... someday, I'm really slow with this and even worse with translations.


End file.
